


Holy Water Cannot Help You Now

by miss_grey



Series: What We Do In The Dark [39]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Demons, Injury, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, hunter dick winters, protective dick winters, stubborn gene, witch gene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: They drove silently, except for Gene’s soft murmured directions.  Dick followed them wordlessly, though he glanced at his new companion occasionally.  The man slumped back into the passenger seat, arms wrapped around his middle, brows furrowed (from worry or pain, Dick couldn’t tell.)A couple blocks from the hospital, Gene sighed and said “Wish I had a phone right about now.”





	Holy Water Cannot Help You Now

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this chapter was gonna take longer, but Gene insisted. So, Happy Halloween everyone ;)

They drove silently, except for Gene’s soft murmured directions. Dick followed them wordlessly, though he glanced at his new companion occasionally. The man slumped back into the passenger seat, arms wrapped around his middle, brows furrowed (from worry or pain, Dick couldn’t tell.) 

A couple blocks from the hospital, Gene sighed and said “Wish I had a phone right about now.”

Dick glanced at him. “What happened to yours? Leave it in the bar?”

Gene shook his head. “Never had one.” At Dick’s quirked brow, Gene shrugged softly. “Don’t get much service where I’m from.”

“Ah,” Dick nodded tactfully—he had no idea where this guy was from—and asked “Would you like to borrow mine?”

“I ‘ppreciate the offer, but it’d probably be best if I had my own. People can track those things, ya know?”

Dick snorted. “Yeah, I know.” He squinted through the gloom of the headlights. “There’s a convenience store up ahead. Want me to stop? They probably have a cheap one there.”

Gene grimaced but nodded solemnly. “Sounds good.”

The convenience store was empty aside from the skinny young clerk behind the counter who was busy reading a book and only briefly looked up as they entered. Still, Dick couldn’t help the tingle that went up his spine as he followed Gene into the bright fluorescently-lit store. Dick glanced left, then right, and though he didn’t see another soul, he couldn’t shake the feeling that they were still being watched. That Philadelphia was too much of an unknown entity. It made him nervous. He wanted to do what they had to do and then figure out a plan and get the hell out of the city. 

As Gene browsed slowly through the aisles looking for a phone, Dick grabbed a bottled coffee from the refrigerated display inside the door and planted himself in the front of the shop, waiting, watching. The kid behind the counter glanced up occasionally but didn’t seem too concerned with Gene and Dick. So Dick kept his eyes on the kid, the door, and the Doc. 

Dick was still having a hard time figuring the guy out. In his oversized clothes, he looked young, frail, exhausted. And Dick felt a strange surge of…protectiveness? as he watched the other man. Strange, of course, because he barely knew him. And yet, for their whole acquaintance, that’s what Dick had been doing. Protecting him. However, to hear Bill and Harry talk about the guy, he didn’t normally need protecting. In fact, from what Dick had seen outside the hospital, he was starting to believe it. So why was he feeling this way? Was it because Gene was still injured? Was it because he still looked so sad? Was it because Dick could still imagine the feel of Gene’s blood on his hands? He didn’t have any answers, but what he did know is that he was worried, or at least…concerned. No one should be up this soon after surgery. No one should have to worry about _demons _at a time like this. And yet… here they were.

A few moments later, Gene shuffled up to the counter with a prepaid phone in his hands along with a bottle of water and a package of crackers. Dick eyed them warily as Gene set them on the counter and paid for them with a few crumpled bills he pulled from the wallet he’d reclaimed at the hospital.

As Dick followed him back to the car, he said “You think it’s a good idea to eat those?”

Gene grimaced as he lowered himself back into the car then frowned at Dick. “Gotta eat somethin’, don’t I?”

“Well…you’re not supposed to, after stomach surgery like you had. That’s what I was saying at the hospital.”

Gene snorted. “It’ll take me another day or so, but I’ll be fine. Should be able to handle the crackers in a couple hours.”

Dick huffed, frustrated and confused. “How, exactly?”

Gene stared at him, also obviously frustrated. After a tense moment, Gene sighed and settled back into the seat. “I told ya…I heal fast.”

* * *

Dick’s hands were tense on the wheel, his jaw clenched, eyes fixed forward, though he glanced at Gene once after he’d pulled away from the convenience store. The dim moonlight spilling in through the windshield illuminated Dick’s pale eyes in a strange way. 

Gene glanced down at the phone in his hands and dialed the number that he’d memorized months ago. He pressed the phone to his ear. The line picked up after the second ring. “Edward.” Gene said.

A heavy sigh that Gene recognized answered, and then the voice he’d longed but also dreaded to hear said “You know that’s not my name.” The voice was Edward’s but the words were all wrong. It wasn’t him. Not right now.

“Dike.” Gene corrected.

“_Gene,” _the demon answered, and Gene sucked in a shocked breath—the thing had his name now, after all these years of hiding it. “Took you long enough.”

Gene swallowed thickly. “I was…preoccupied.”

“I’ll bet. I didn’t dig too deep, did I? I mean, there _was _an awful lot of blood.”

“Where is he?” Gene demanded, voice hardening.

Dike snorted, and Gene had heard that sound before, but never with contempt. “You aren’t calling the shots, witch. You might wanna remember that while I have your sweet, innocent little Babe in my grasp.”

Gene swallowed thickly, though his eyes narrowed. The headlights dimmed for a moment and Dick shot him a concerned look. Gene pressed his eyes closed and forced himself to take long, even breaths. “What do you want?”

A sigh. “The same thing I’ve wanted all this time, sweetheart.” A chuckle. “You.”

Gene’s heart thumped heavily in his chest and cold dread slid down his spine. “Whattaya mean?”

“Don’t play dumb. We both know you’re smarter than that.” Babe’s voice grew cold, hard, and Gene, who’d sworn only to do good with his gift, suddenly wanted Dike dead for this transgression. “I told you when we met—you’re perfect. So strong.” A chuckle. “You’re even stronger now than you were before—I smelled it on you at the bar.”

“So why not take me then? Why Edward?”

“I told you not to play dumb. You think I couldn’t sense that mark on your chest? We both know that I couldn’t have taken you. No…unfortunately, you’ve forced me to take another approach. It’s simple, really.”

“Explain it.”

“I have your lover.” He hummed into the phone. “I propose a trade. You for him. It doesn’t get simpler than that.”

Gene swallowed thickly. “You know I can’t do that.” The demon was right about one thing. He _had _gotten more powerful since they last met.

“Then I suppose _Edward _no longer has any value to me. Where would you like to pick up his body?”

“Wait,” Gene growled. “Wait. Don’t do that. Promise he’ll be safe.”

“I won’t harm a single hair on his head. As long as you turn yourself over.”

Dick cast him a quick glance and Gene added “Lipton too.”

A snort. “No promises about Lipton. He’s not your business.”

Gene clenched his jaw, wondering how far he could push it. “I want Edward and Lipton both unharmed or there’s no deal.”

“You’re not in any position to bargain, witch. I want you. Here. Ready to surrender yourself to me.”

“Where are you?”

“Oh, no, not yet. I have some business to attend to first. Let’s say… a week from now. Oh… and Gene? I know that you’re probably already thinking of different ways that you can get your boy back without upholding your end of the bargain. But I promise you—if you try to trick me or exorcise me, I’ll tear this little Babe up from the inside out and drag him down to Hell with me. You hear that? He’ll be nothing but rotting flesh and bones by the time you get your hands on him. Clear?” He didn’t wait for Gene to respond before he replied “I’ll be in touch.” Then the line went dead.

Gene’s hand dropped and he clutched the phone tightly. His jaw hurt from clenching too hard, and his eyes narrowed as he stared out of the windshield. 

“What does it want?” Dick asked, voice soft.

Gene cleared his throat and turned to glance out the passenger window. “Me.”

* * *

The Heffrons’ home was a typical Philadelphia rowhouse but it was dark when Dick pulled up and parked in front of it. “Do you need help?” He asked Gene, whose arm was wrapped protectively around his middle.

“No,” Gene said, shaking his head. “I got it.” He popped the door open and climbed out awkwardly.

“I’ll wait here, then,” Dick called out after him before the door shut. Still, he watched as Gene carefully made his way up to the door and entered into the dark house. As soon as Gene was inside, Dick pulled his phone from his pocket and found that he had another text from Nix. He hadn’t messaged since the last time Gene slept, so he knew Nix was probably just checking in.

He decided to call him. 

“Dick,” Nix sighed, relieved, “are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Dick assured, “I’m fine, Nix.”

“How is Gene? Is he awake?”

“Yeah, he’s awake. We’re running some errands at the moment.”

“Errands?” Nix asked. “What do you mean? Have you _left the hospital?_”

Dick winced. Yeah, he felt the same. “Yeah, a little while ago. Gene was pretty adamant about not staying in a place he couldn’t ward.”

“He just had surgery! Yesterday!”

“I know,” Dick attempted to soothe. “I know. I said the same thing. But he’s pretty stubborn. And, uh…I think he has a point.” Dick took a deep breath. “We ran into Ron outside of the hospital.”

Nix’s voice was tight, worried, when he said “Did you exorcise him again?”

“Didn’t have a chance,” Dick snorted, “Gene scared him off.”

“Alright…” Nix said, drawing out the word, “We’ll definitely come back to that later, but first tell me what the son of a bitch wanted.”

“To find Lip.But he didn’t have any qualms about killing people, including this Babe kid, to do it.”

“And Babe is…?”

“The other guy who was possessed.”

“And that would be a problem because…?” Dick snorted, and Nix hurried to add “I mean, besides the fact that he’s an innocent human and you’re, ya know, a hunter.”

“Babe is Gene’s boyfriend.”

“Ah. Gotcha.”

“Yeah. So, Gene wasn’t happy with that and basically told Ron to get lost or he’d destroy him.”

Nix chuckled, but Dick didn’t. Nix sobered. “Do you think he could?”

Dick shrugged even though he knew Nix couldn’t see him. “I’m starting to think maybe. Or at least…that he could do something. I don’t know how to describe it. But… he’s powerful. I can tell you that.”

“And you’re alone with him? I don’t like you alone with him, Dick.”

Dick smiled softly—it still amazed him how much Nix cared. “I don’t think he’ll hurt me. He seems…very controlled.”

“Still.”

“Well, that’s sort of why I’m calling.”

“Alright, what is it?”

“I need a couple favors, Nix.”

“Of course. What do you need?”

“They’re big favors.”

“Like I said—what do you need?”

Dick smiled. “The Doc needs a place to lay low while he finishes recuperating—some place he can easily ward. The problem is, we don’t know if the demons have access to the knowledge of the people they possess, so all of Harry’s safe houses are out of the picture because Lip knows about them. So is my place.”

“So what are you asking?”

“Can I bring him to Jersey?” Nix was silent for a moment, so Dick hurried to add: “Lip’s never been there, Babe’s never been there. No one who I know has ever been there. And, uh…I’d feel better knowing you were there.”

“He won’t try to dust me will he?”

Dick frowned. “I…don’t _think _so.” He huffed. “I’ll make some things clear before we get there. So?”

“Yeah,” Nix said, “Bring him here. I’ll feel better having you close, anyway.”

“I need to warn you, though…he’s still injured. There’s some blood. So….”

“I’ll make sure to eat well before you guys get here.”

“Thanks, Nix,” Dick said. “One more thing.”

“Yeah?”

“I need you to call Harry and arrange to meet him somewhere—we’re gonna need as many books as he has on demons and magic.”

Dick could almost imagine the lazy salute. “Got it.” The line was silent for a moment, then Nix said “I miss you.”

“Me too. I’ll see you soon.”

“Be careful.”

“Always.” He didn’t miss Nix’s disbelieving snort as he ended the call.

* * *

The house was dark and still, but the medicine was wearing off and Gene’s senses were growing sharper again. He could feel Edward, even though he wasn’t there. He stood in the kitchen, closed his eyes, and just…_felt _for a moment. As he absorbed _light, laughter, love, _he felt his eyes begin to water, so he shook his head and made his way quickly upstairs.

The room was just as they’d left it when they’d gone to the bar…what was it now? One night? Two nights ago? He’d lost track of time. But the room was the same. 

Gene made his way slowly, achingly, to the bathroom and flicked on the light. He grimaced as he got a good look at himself—his color was all washed out, still pale from blood loss and lack of food, sleep. He had dark bags under his eyes and his hair was mussed. He looked like he’d just come in from off the street. His borrowed hoodie hung off his frame, revealing a single, pale collarbone. Gene set his jaw and raised the hoodie up so he could get a decent look at the damage the demon had done to his torso.

He hissed as he peeled the bandage away from his skin—it was sticky, coated in blood. He frowned and crumpled it up, shoving it in his pocket so he could burn it later. His belly was bruised, but the marks were already fading to green and yellow—though they were still tinged blue near the center. The wound itself was closing nicely, and Gene figured he’d have to pull the stitches out in a day or so. All in all, it could’ve been worse. Three days for a stab wound. He’d been lucky.

He rummaged in the medicine cabinet until he found gauze and some medical tape then quickly covered his stitches once more. Better not to bleed through his clothes—he didn’t need strangers giving him worried looks, and he didn’t need any of his blood on show. It’d been bad enough to leave some behind at the bar and the hospital, but there wasn’t much he could do about that. He’d have to be vigilant from now on, though. Gene knew the value of blood, and what could be done with it.

After he’d patched himself up, he rearranged his clothes and inspected the bathroom. Edward’s comb lay on the counter, fine red hairs still stuck between its teeth. Gene picked it up and wrapped it in a washcloth. He made his way to the bedroom and shoved it in his bag, where it rested at the foot of the bed. 

His clothes and the comb were all he needed, really. But still, he found himself stopping to stare at the green hoodie that lay at the foot of the bed. He found himself reaching for it without a conscious thought. He raised it to his nose and smelled it—it still smelled like Edward. Gene clutched it to his chest, closed his watering eyes, and promised: “I’m comin’ for you, Edward. I promise I’m gonna bring you back.” And as a wave of sadness tinged with despair threatened to pull him under, a new surge of determination and…rage, buoyed him back up. “Promise.” He murmured. He folded the hoodie into his bag, shouldered it with a grunt of dull pain, then made his way back down the stairs and out the door.

As he pushed his way out of the door, Dick caught sight of him and scrambled out of the car, taking the luggage from Gene’s hands despite his protest. “You should’ve told me it’d be heavy,” Dick admonished, “you shouldn’t be carrying anything like that.” Gene stared at the red-headed man, utterly bewildered by him still. 

“Wasn’t that bad,” Gene insisted. “I had it.”

Dick just stared at him, unimpressed. Sighing, Gene locked the Heffrons’ front door and then slid into the passenger seat, sighing in relief as he folded forward, wrapping his arms around his middle again. The pressure helped a bit.

“So…get what you need?” Dick asked, as he took up his spot behind the wheel again.

“Some,” Gene muttered. “Most of what I need ain’t here.”

“Where is it?”

Gene growled. “Louisiana.”

Dick hummed. “Yeah, that’s a bit out of our range. Can you get it another way?”

Gene rolled his eyes in the dark and glanced over at his strange new companion. “Gonna have to, ain’t I?”

Dick stared back at him, his eyes holding a mix of sympathy and exhaustion. It’d been a long couple days for him too, Gene imagined. As they locked eyes in the close confines of the car, Gene’s senses reared up, awakening quickly now, and he caught a strange scent rolling off the other man. He felt his hackles rise and he said “Got that crucifix still?”

Dick frowned. “Yeah, why?”

“Mind holdin’ it for a minute?”

His frown was still fixed firmly in place, but thankfully Dick nodded and did what Gene asked anyway. “Better?” Dick asked, crucifix clasped in his hand.

“Yeah, alright.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Just thought I smelled somethin’ strange.”

Dick frowned at him. “Like what? Demons?”

“Nah. Somethin’ else. Not sure what, though.” Gene flicked his eyes over Dick’s face, his neck. “You feelin’ alright?”

Dick snorted. “Fine. And pretty sure I should be asking _you _that.”

Gene nodded sharply. “Fine.” He swallowed thickly. “Need to figure out where we can go to lay low for a bit, though.”

“Yeah, about that,” Dick said, blushing slightly, “I think I found a place.”

“Where?”

“In New Jersey. Lip doesn’t know where it’s at, and as far as I know, neither does anyone else besides me. It’s easily warded.”

Gene nodded. “Alright. Your place?”

Dick shook his head. “No. My, uh….” He cleared his throat and looked away. “My significant other.”

“Ah. Alright.”

Dick cleared his throat again and his blush deepened. “He’s agreed to help us. Just…keep that in mind when you meet him.”

“Why?” Gene asked, frowning. A tingle of suspicion curled in his belly.

Dick shrugged, looking away from him. “It’s complicated.”

* * *

The car was silent as they made their way out of Philadelphia and merged onto the highway. As the car passed through the brief illumination of street lights, Dick cast his gaze sideways. Gene slept, his breath soft and light, forehead pressed against the passenger window, knees pulled up, arms wrapped protectively around his middle. 

Dick felt a pang, deep in the pit of his stomach, and he tightened his hands on the wheel. He wondered just what the hell he’d gotten himself into.

A couple hours later, Dick pulled the Escort up the gravel drive and killed the headlights when they neared the house. He reached for Gene, hand gentle on the man’s shoulder as he said “Gene…we’re here.”

The man roused himself slowly, his tired eyes filling with recognition. “Right,” he said, “let me get my stuff.”

“I’ve got it,” Dick insisted, then climbed out of the car and grabbed it before Gene could. “Come on,” Dick said, “we should get inside.”

“Yeah, lead the way.” 

And so Dick did, though he hovered close too, just in case Gene needed the support again. Eventually, they entered the pool of light spilling out of the front window. Gene sidled up next to him, eyes becoming more lively and wary. 

Before Dick could raise his hand to knock, the door pulled open and Nix was there, his worried eyes and thin lips belying his casual pose where he leaned against the door frame. Dick sighed in relief, his shoulders slumping, as he took in the sight of his lover.

Beside him, Gene stiffened, shoulders rolling back, and Dick felt the air get heavy as the man drawled, dangerously, “You’ve gotta be fuckin’ kidding me.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are love. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter, and feel free to come say hi on tumblr. I'm @realhunterswearplaid. Btw, if you haven't seen any of Lysel's amazing artwork inspired by this story, you should definitely check it out. She's amazing <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I promise I’m gonna bring you back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333205) by [Lysel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel)


End file.
